RiverClan Role Play/Current Day
Here is where the RiverClan Role Play will take place. You do not need to ask to join. Follow this RP form when role-playing. Whiteflood: Whiteflood padded through the marsh, the scent of prey surrounded him. In the distance, he could see the edge of the lake. "Beautiful day, isn't it Lakeskip." He called back to the ginger she-cat who was following him. Scalepaw was with them too. AvalonCat (talk) 02:37, August 24, 2018 (UTC) ---- Make sure you put quotations around the speech that other cats can hear. When typing thoughts that the cat has but cannot be heard by other characters, type it in italics like this: There must be a fire nearby. Whiteflood thought. To add your username and time-stamp after the reply, place four of these in a row below it. ~~~~ Then to make a solid line at the bottom place four hyphens in a row like so: ---- Most Important, follow the wiki RP rules. Minor gore is fine but doesn't go overboard. Add what Erin Hunter would add to her books. If you have any questions or need help, contact one of our admins. Have fun and may StarClan light your path. RP here Sparktail: He thought about going to talk to Mangosplash, but decided not to. Instead, he asked Rivertail “When do you go to the Moonpool?” Moonwing9 ---- Rivertail: Rivertail blinked in shock. He had completely forgotten. I'm leader now... he thought to himself. "Before moonhigh," he responded, turning to look at Sparktail. "As soon as I've said my goodbyes to Streamstar." Starflight897 (talk) 16:45, October 27, 2019 (UTC) ---- Mangosplash Padded up to Rivertail"Here are some herbs that will give you strength" she said"I am coming with you to talk to Starclan,I must". ---- Sparktail: “Ok, she was a great leader. You’ll do great too.“ After that, since it was almost moonhigh, Rivertail had to go to the Moonpool with Mangosplash. He knew Rivertail would make a great leader, even better than Streamstar, the cat he knew he would never forget. He didn’t realize he had been mourning for so long until Rivertail cuffed him over the ear. Sparktail:'He was hunting, when he scented a loner. This loner didn’t seem to know it was Thunderclan’s'' territory, not theirs. 'Loner:'She scented another cat, so she creeped closer, but unfortunately, he noticed her. '''Sparktail: “Ahh! Who are you!?” He said, claws unsheathed and teeth bared. Loner:“I-I’m Silv-ver. W-who are y-you?” Sparktail:“I’m Sparktail, follow me.” He said, noticing her fear and innocence. She couldn‘t possibly hurt anyone, Sparktail thought. She looked so much like Streamstar, that same beautiful shine to her silver fur. Oh, what he would do just to spend another moment with Streamstar, but he knew Rivertail would make a great leader. Silver:'''He seems to know what he’s doing, she thought, she noticed she had a crush on him, and blushed at the thought. Moonwing (talk) 12:19, October 28, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Rivertail: Rivertail dipped his head to Mangosplash and leaned down to eat the herbs. Starflight897 (talk) 15:20, October 28, 2019 (UTC) Deertail: '''She blushed clear as day at Mistfur's attempt to nudge closer to her, which she didn't mind at all to her surprise. Deertail barely held back a purr as they kept walking to camp. They were so close their pelts were almost touching, and her pelt turned hotter than the peak of green-leaf. ---- '''Rivertail: Rivertail heard paw-steps and looked up to see Deertail and Mistfur entering camp side by side. "What have you two been doing?" he asked, eating the last of the herbs. Starflight897 (talk) 23:42, October 28, 2019 (UTC) ---- Sparkpelt: '''He saw Rivertail and decided he should say something about Silver. “Rivertail, this loner named Silver would like to join the clan.” Moonwing (talk) 00:12, October 29, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Rivertail: "One second, Sparktail," Rivertail said, not looking or he would have seen Silver, still waiting for a response from Mistfur and Deertail. Starflight897 (talk) 23:27, October 29, 2019 (UTC) Sparktail: '''“Ok, Rivertail.” '''Silver: “Who are you?” She blurted out to Rivertail, not knowing she would surprise him. Moonwing ---- Rivertail: "What do you mean, who am I?" he asked, turning around. "Sparktail? Why did you bring a rogue into camp?" Starflight897 (talk) 15:18, October 30, 2019 (UTC) ---- Sparktail: '“Her name is Silver, and she would like to join the clan.” '''Silver: '“Could I? Please?” Moonwing ---- '''Mangosplash Purred. "Hello Silver. I'm Mangosplash the clan medicine cat". Silver: '''“Hello, Mangosplash!“ Moonwing ---- '''Swiftsong: Swiftsong padded into camp, carrying a mouse in her jaws. She dropped it at the fresh-kill pile and joined the cats gathering around Silver. --¢яуѕтαℓωιиg (talk) 23:44, October 30, 2019 (UTC) ---- Deertail: '''"Oh, Rivertail!" She said, trying not to stutter. "Mistfur and I were just out hunting." She showed him the fish they recently caught. It was a mixture of perch, small catfish, and a vole or two. Overall, it was a decent catch. "I'm going to put them in the-" She noticed a weird she-cat. Deertail's fur bristled. "Rivertail! Why would you bring a rogue into the Clan?" Deertail spat. ---- '''Rivertail: "Okay, and I didn't bring her in. Sparktail over there is responsible for that," he said, flicking his tail with anger. "I can't deal with this right now, I have to go to the Moonpool before moonrise." he said, glancing at the setting sun. "Silver can stay for tonight, but that's it until I decide what to do." Mistfur: Mistfur sighed with relief when Rivertail accepted Deertail's response. Starflight897 (talk) 02:43, October 31, 2019 (UTC) Silver: '''She didn’t like being crowded, but knew better than to dart off. So instead, she told Rivertail. “Hey, Rivertail? Could you tell them to back off a bit? I don’t like being crowded.” Moonwing ---- '''Rivertail: "Yeah..." he said. "Guys, give her space, she's not used to being in a Clan. With that, I have to go." Rivertail started walking towards the camp entrance. Starflight897 (talk) 15:23, October 31, 2019 (UTC) Deertail: '''She was reasonably wary around the new cat. Deertail didn't know if the cat would hurt someone or worse... kill them. Deertail's fur stood on end for a while, but she tried to be calmer around the other cat. Deertail took one of the perch they caught and went next to the warrior's den to eat. ---- '''Silver: '''She noticed Deertail was a little wary around her, and this offended her a little bit. She then told Deertail, “I won’t hurt you, but please, don’t think I’m dangerous. I’ve never even learned how to fight.” Moonwing ---- '''Swiftsong: Swiftsong padded up to the strange she-cat- Silver, ''her mind said. "Do you want me to show you the warrior den?" she asked. ¢яуѕтαℓωιиg (talk) 03:57, November 1, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Mistfur:' Mistfur took a fish from the fresh-kill pile and ignored the voice in her head saying to sit beside Deertail. Whatever this feeling is, it needs to go away! Two she-cats can't be mates! Rivertail: Rivertail glanced back, making sure Mangosplash was following him. Starflight897 (talk) 04:09, November 1, 2019 (UTC) ---- Mangosplash As she followed Rivertail she paused, looking back to her camp. She was worried for everyone, with so much change would RiverClan ever be the same? Only 3 moons had passed since Streamstar's leadership and Petalstar had only been leader for twelve moons before she was murdered. ---- Silver: “Sure, Swiftsong!” she said. “A bit of this actually looks familiar.......” <^Moonwing^> ---- Rivertail: Rivertail felt anxiety prick his pelt as he padded in the direction of the Moonpool. Mistfur: Mistfur sat on the opposite side of camp as Deertail, yelling at herself to stop looking in Deertail's direction. No, I am NOT hoping to catch her eye. No, I will NOT go sit beside her... Mistfur's train of thought continued. Starflight897 (talk) 00:49, November 2, 2019 (UTC) ---- Piper throat'''Mistfur had been acting weird lately"What happened" she asked gently ---- '''Mistfur: Mistfur looked up at Piperthroat. "Uhhh nothing!" she said, her eyes flicking over to look at Deertail before she looked back at Piperthroat. Starflight897 (talk) 01:19, November 2, 2019 (UTC) ---- Piperthroat rolled her eyes "Okay fine don't tell me but I can keep a secret for 19 moons". ---- ---- Mistfur: "Only 19?" Mistfur joked, trying to draw the attention away from her secret. Starflight897 (talk) 01:43, November 2, 2019 (UTC) ---- Piperthroat Licked her paw"Well yes it might be more if I don't tell you" ---- Silver: '''She hoped Sparktail would become deputy because he seemed like good deputy material. Møøñwįñg ---- '''Mistfur: Mistfur cocked her head. "So you're keeping a timer of how long you've kept a secret?" Rivertail: Rivertail has now appeared at the Moonpool padded towards the Moonpool, looking at the ancient pawprints beneath his feet. Starflight897 (talk) 16:13, November 2, 2019 (UTC) ---- Piperthroat Blushed in embarrassment "Yes I have been counting the moons since I met Bellavirus". ---- Swiftsong: Having shown Silver the warrior den, she nosed through the fresh-kill pile and wondered if any patrols were going out soon. --¢яуѕтαℓωιиg (talk) 16:41, November 2, 2019 (UTC) ---- Mistfur: "Who's Bellavirus?" she asked. ---- Piperthroat Took a breath"Bellavirus was a kittypet I met by the twolegplace,she is strong,smart and amazing we knew we loved each other so we meet every gathering night if possible,is that so wrong?" ---- Deertail: '''She nodded her head to Silver, her fur flattening. A wave of relief washed over her. Even with that bit of relaxation calming her down, her fur was still hot to the touch. And not because of the heatwave. Mistfur's pelt gleamed in the sunlight, making Deertail wish longingly that things were different. That both Deertail and Mistfur could be mates one day. But she shook her head. Perfection throughout the Clan will never come. If she and Mistfur were together, they would be constantly shunned. Deertail never wanted her Clanmate to experience that. ---- '''Mistfur: Mistfur thought for a moment. "No, it's not wrong. Not wrong at all..." Rivertail: Rivertail looked at the rising moon and touched his nose to the Moonpool, the chill numbing his nose. ---- Mangosplash ''' Padded up to Rivertail "It will hurt a bit" she murmured ''Hopefully It'll go normal-ish '' she thought. ---- '''Rivertail: Right before darkness enveloped him, he heard Mangosplash's words. I hope it's only a bit, he thought as he opened his eyes. He gasped at the starry fields around him, and let out a joyful yowl as he raced forwards to touch noses with his mother. At her word, he tried to compose himself, standing straighter and stepping back. ---- Deertail: '''She stared longingly into the distant sky, seeming brighter than usual. She imagined Mistfur's sweet smile, her face exploding with glee. Deertail smiled sadly yet wistfully. ---- '''Mistfur: Mistfur finished her fish, watching the camp and lingering on Deertail. Silver: 'She dreamed of cats with stars in their pelts, and remembered what her mother, Honeysong, had told her. ''Is this StarClan? she thought. She then saw her mother, and heard her say “''The Silver Spark will bring Dusk, but Dusk will fade into the path...”'' She wondered what it was. '' Wait, didn’t she die a few moons ago?'' Moonwing ---- '''Rivertail: Rivertail dipped his head to the starry cats in front of him, awestruck. Mistfur: Mistfur padded towards the warriors den, wanting to rest for a while, and her fur brushed Deertail's side, setting her pelt on fire. She blushed and sped up, disappearing into the safety of the den. Deertail: '''Deertail blushed as Mistfur went by. She knew it was getting late but wasn't tired. She got up and left the camp for a quick evening stroll, hoping to be back before moonrise. ---- '''Mistfur: Mistfur heard Deertail's pawsteps moving away from the den and firmly forced herself to think of something else. Silver: '''She turned and saw Mistfur looking towards the camp entrance. “Hey, Mistfur, did you see Honeysong? Or the other cats?” Moonwing ---- (Oof, I just joined as another medicine cat and I have no idea how to jump in oof) (Just do a random action like smelling fox or organizing herbs) '''Piperthroat Went to sleep under the full moons glare Rootpaw Was glad he wasn't punished for now. ---- Mistfur: Mistfur turned towards the rogue standing outside the den, still unsettled that she was in the camp. "No..." she answered, somewhat confused. Rivertail: Rivertail accepted the first of his lives, one from his mother, for knowing the right thing to do, one from his deceased younger sister, Runningbrook, for endless energy, and one from his first apprentice, Pikepaw, who had drowned in a storm, the gift of mentoring. The lives shot through him with bolts, one of a crushing weight, one of boundless energy, and one of patience and calm. Silver: '''‘They were so... so..... bright! They looked like their pelts were made of stars! How did you not see it?” Moonwing '''Deertail: '''She looked on at the rising moon, the spectral light glistening off of her coffee-colored fur. The sun was climbing down, but Deertail wasn't tired at all. ---- '''Oakfall: Oakfall began, or tried, to groom her belly fur, forcing herself into an awkward position. She could feel her kits squirming inside her belly as he tongue rasped over her fur. How can I hide you? Oakfall sighed and walked outside the medicine den, then proceeded to lay herself down beside the medicine den and sun herself. ---- Mango splash She purred as she realized starclan hadn't abandoned them,But a pale tabby cat walked over but she was confused as she muttered acorn will come in fall Of course they would ''she thought. ---- '''Mistfur:' "Was it a vision?" Mistfur asked, cocking her head. Rivertail: Rivertail accepted his next 5 lives, from Morningshine, Ivystar, Scorchfern, Darkfleck, and Needleclaw. His heart filled with joy at seeing them again, not even the bolts of pain crushing it. ---- Oakfall: Oakfall winced as her pains came again, followed by her kits kicking her. She walked over to the fresh-kill pile, her belly wobbling. ---- Rivertail: As soon as the last of the bolts of pain ran through him, the final life-giver stepped forwards. Rivertail dipped his head to Petalstar as she stepped forward and gave him his 9th life. "Riverstar! Riverstar! Riverstar!" the cats chanted. ---- (JOINING also if someone wants to rp Snowpool's third kit (currently unnamed) you can) Snowpool: Snowpool looked out of the nursery, her kits squirming around her legs. I wonder what Oakfall's up to. She's looking plump today. Pebblekit: Pebblekit wanted more milk. She nudged her mother's leg harder. Where'd the milk go? Lilykit: She bared her teeth at Pebblekit. Why do you keep shoving me? 20:05, 8 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- (Can I? If so, what do you think about Rainkit, a light gray she-kit dappled with darker spots?) River''star'': Riverstar woke up back beside the Moonpool. The moon reflected in the water had barely moved. That was fast, he thought. ---- (Sure!) ---- Oakfall: Oakfall picked out a big fish and returned to her sunny spot where she was sitting before. She finished her fish, and began licking her belly. Thank StarClan her kits weren’t kicking her anymore... ---- Riverstar: Riverstar waited for Mangosplash to wake up. Mistfur: Mistfur gave up and let thoughts of Deertail drift through her mind. ---- Oakfall: Oakfall suddenly had a thought how can I hide these kits? Thoughts and solutions went through her head, and she decided to return to it later. ---- Mangosplash Woke up "Hello River'star'"she purred "How did it go". Driftclaw Padded up to Oakfall "do you have anything for bellyache" she asked. ---- Oakfall: Oakfall flattened her ears. “No, I’m fine!” ---- Driftclaw"Uhhh..okay"Driftclaw was confused so she ate a sunfish hoping her bellyache would go away. ---- Blackpine: Blackpine walked over to Oakfall, seeing that Mangosplash was talking to Riverstar. "Do you have any idea when my kits will come?" she asked. 21:40, 8 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Oakfall: Oakfall curled her tail around her belly and looked over at Blackpine. “Soon maybe...” ---- Silver: “Hey, Riverstar. Am I in the clan? ---- (OOF I JUST REALIZED BLACKPINE IS A SHADOWCLAN CAT, I GOT CONFUSED) Snowpool: Snowpool nudged her kits away from each other. "Hey, don't fight!" 11:13, 9 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- (Moonwing, Riverstar is like a mile away and can’t hear Silver) Riverstar: Riverstar smiled. “It was great! I got my lives, and I got to see the cats I’ve lost,” he said, thinking wistfully of Runningbrook and Larkwing. Mistfur: Mistfur curled her tail over her muzzle, watching the moonlight outside her den (it is supposed to be like midnight...) ---- Mangosplash Smiled "Yes it was" and walked back to camp under the moonlight. ---- Riverstar: On the way back, Riverstar started thinking about what to do with Silver. He should probably ask the Clan how she had acted while he was gone, then decide who would go to the Gathering. Oh, and he had to pick a deputy too... Deertail, maybe? Sparktail probably not, he shouldn't have brought Silver to the Clan, they don't randomly take in rogues, so Sparktail not yet... Mistfur: Mistfur's pelt seemed to glow in the moonlight, the few beams that made it into the den matching her pelt color and shining in the darkness. (Oh I thought he was done and back at camp. Sorry!) Silver: '''She saw Mistfur, again. “Hey, why aren’t you sleeping?” '''Sparktail: This woke him up. “May I ask you why you ''aren‘t sleeping?” ---- '''Oakfall:' Oakfall licked her expecting belly again and tried to go to sleep, but her kits were kicking her too hard. ---- (it's fine!) Mistfur: "I could ask you the same question," Mistfur said to Silver at the same time as Sparktail. She wasn't going to say the actual reason. Thinking about Deertail hardly counted as an acceptable reason, or anything acceptable. Riverstar: Riverstar figured that Deertail might be a bit young, and Swiftsong might work too. So that was it, Swiftsong would probably be the new deputy. He trotted back into the quiet camp, and he dipped his head to Mangosplash and headed towards the warriors' den before remembering he now slept in the leader's den. (Note: I can't tell the histories, ages, or anything else of the OCs without pages, so I'm relying on those who do) Silver: '''She saw Riverstar padding to the leader‘s den and walked up to him. “Riverstar, have you decided if I’m in the Clan?” ---- '''Riverstar: Riverstar hesitated, then spoke. "I think that you will have a trial in the Clan, to see how well you can integrate into the Clan, and then we will decide in a moon if you deserve a place." ---- Oof, should Oakfall’s kits be born now .-. ? ---- (sure) Silver: '''“Ok.” Day four ---- '''Oakfall: Oakfall suddenly found a deep pain coming from in between her legs and in her belly. Her breathing came fast. “HELP ME! MY KITS ARE COMING!” ---- Mangosplash Stared in awe Medicine cats can't have kits''she thought but she fetched thyme,chervil and borage "Breathe"she murmured to Oakfall. ---- (uhhh bad idea to use poppy seeds, try ragwort and chervil/fennel) (Oof sorry) '''Riverstar:' Riverstar heard a yowl and raced towards the source to see Oakfall kitting. I thought she had been looking plump, but still... MEDICINE CATS CAN'T HAVE KITS! Fox-dung, what will I do about this? he thought, trying to find a strong, sturdy stick for her to bite down on. ---- Snowpool: Snowpool stood dumbfounded at Oakfall's exclamation. Her... her kits? Pebblekit: Pebblekit tilted her head. Why is everyone making such loud noises? 18:43, 11 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Oakfall: Oakfall finished giving birth and looked down at the kits suckling her belly. One a she-kit and one a tom-kit. She began to groom their pelts, uncomfortable with the setting she was in. ---- Silver: 'She stared in shock. ''I’ll have to go through that.... she thought. She knew she was about to have Sparktail‘s ''kits, but she didn’t tell anyone because she was still considered a rouge. ''I wonder whose they are? ''She thought, thinking about who their father was. She squirmed uncomfortably in her nest, knowing she was about to go through that. '''Sparktail: '“What is it?” 'Silver: '“Nothing.” ---- '''Snowpool: Snowpool overcame her shock and hurried over to Oakfall. "Are you feeling okay?" 21:57, 11 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Oakfall: “Physically yes, emotionally no.” ---- Snowpool: Snowpool nodded in sympathy. "I think I know what you mean... What do you think you'll name your kits?" 22:02, 11 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Oakfall: “The scruffy mottled she-kit is Dustykit and the brown tom-kit is Muddykit.” Oakfall once again began to lick her kits, but mainly to distract herself. Silver: '''She padded over to Oakfall. “Who is the father?” She said, trying to look comfortable. ---- '''Oakfall: Oakfall looked down at her paws, her tail around her kits. “A kittypet.” Deertail: 'As she returned from her walk, she heard gasps coming from the medicine den. She hurried over, eyes growing wide. She turned to Snowpool. "What happened?" '''Silver: '”Hey, it’s ok.“ she said to Oakfall. Then she whispered in Oakfall’s ear, “Im about to have Sparktail’s kits.” ---- (uhhhh oakfall's in the middle of the camp) '''Snowpool: She gestured toward Oakfall. "Oakfall had kits." 23:46, 11 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- (oh oof) Riverstar: Riverstar felt thoughts clash inside of him. The kits were okay, so that was good, but Oakfall had not only broken the medicine cat code, but the warrior code as well by having kits. ---- Piperthroat Oakfall shouldn't have done that because exile forever was the punishment for having kits with a kitty-pet but a Medicine cat '' she shuddered. '''Mangosplash' She sighed at least the kits would be safe. ---- Silver: '''A sharp pain went through her. ''What? No! Not now! Oakfall is nursing and Mangosplash is at the gathering! ''she thought. She then ran over to Oakfall and told her about the pain. But before she could finish, the pain got so bad, she fell. ---- (wow riverclan is having problems) (yea) '''Snowpool: Snowpool gasped and rushed over to Silver. "Are you giving birth? Oakfall—what should I do?" 10:48, 22 Nov. 2019 (UTC) Silver: '''She was panting and yowling loudly. “H-h-help!” ---- '''Driftclaw Shook her head this was the worst time to kit,then she went to stand by Silver "Is there anything that I can do to help" she whispered hoarsely as the gray cat laid in pain. ---- Snowpool: "I—I think maybe get a stick for her to bite on," she said to Driftclaw, then turned to Silver. "Breathe. Breathe," she whispered. "Everything will be okay." 20:11, 22 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Silver: '''”G-get Sparktail! He’s on a h-hunting pat-patrol!” She yowled. ---- '''Snowpool: Snowpool looked over her shoulder for some cat to help. "Uh...can someone go get Sparktail?" she called, hoping that a cat would hear her. She sat at Silver's side. "Shhh. Shhh. Breathe, Silver. Sparktail will come." 21:23, 22 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Driftclaw Fetched a stick for Silver and gently laid it by Silver's mouth then ran to get Sparktail, she wasn't sure she wanted to have kits anymore. ---- Snowpool: Snowpool gently pushed the stick under Silver's muzzle. "Bite down on this if you need to. Sparktail's going to be here soon." 16:11, 23 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Sparktail: He came Into camp and was shocked at what he saw. Silver: She bit down, and three kits scrabbled towards her. A gray-brown she cat, a dark brown Tom and a pale gray Tom. “Lakekit, Duskkit, and Mintkit.” Sparktail: “Who is the father?” He asked. Silver: “You, Sparktail.” ---- Snowpool: Snowpool backed away to give the pair some space. "They're beautiful kits," she whispered just loud enough for Silver to hear. 13:25, 24 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Riverstar: Riverstar had been watching what was going on, flicking his tail anxiously. He was glad that Silver was okay, but at the same time, thinking about Sparktail. The pair would have had to be together for a while for Silver to have given birth to his kits, which means that Sparktail had been seeing a loner. That's two cats that need punished now, he mentally groaned, thinking of Oakfall. Whatever happened to loyalty and following the code? ---- Mangosplash ''' Padded up to Riverstar "Are you doing okay" she asked with her tail twitching. She had heard far too many tales about leaders who had gone mad as a kit. ---- '''Deertail: ''Two more queens in the Clan? Deertail pondered. ''I know they're RiverClan kits, but... Oakfall and Silver of all mothers? A medicine cat and a loner? ''She knew that Riverstar was angry, it was in his eyes. Deertail shivered. ---- '''Silver: '“R-Riverstar?” She said fearfully, tucking her ears back and nudging her kits closer to her. “A-are you going to hurt them?” Sparktail: '''“No, he wouldn’t do that, Silver,” he spoke softly, rasping his tongue over her ear. ---- '''Snowpool: Snowpool heard Silver and padded over to the distressed queen. "I've been in RiverClan for a long time and I know that Riverstar would never hurt innocent kits, no matter who their parents were." ---- Driftclaw ''' "Snowpool is right" she said licking her paw, She didn't know what Silver's punishment would be, but it would most likely be after the kits stop nursing " Don't worry, It will be all right in the end" she soothed. '''Deertail: '''She sat in her den, worry surging through her. ''If Riverstar would be so mad at Silver and Oakfur for having kits, what if he found out about me and Mistfur? ''She shuddered, not wanting to even think about it. ---- '''Silver: '''She went back into her normal posture, still tense. ---- '''Snowpool: Snowpool read Deertail's mind said, "Deertail, I wouldn't worry about you and Mistfur. Riverstar is a fair leader and he would never give a cat a punishment just for loving someone that's the same gender. Silver and Oakfur broke the code, but you and Mistfur aren't." 18:29, 6 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Deertail: '''She flinched at Snowpool's response. "H-How did you know? Like, about Mistfur and I..." ---- '''Snowpool: "I've seen you together," Snowpool said. "I don't think there's anything at all wrong with your relationship, no matter what other cats believe." 15:47, 7 Dec. 2019 (UTC) Deertail: '''"I hope so..." Deertail said. Was it really ''that ''obvious that Deertail and Mistfur had something between them? ---- '''Piperthroat Stayed in camp, Riverstar didn't need another code breaker. She vowed that she would be loyal to to only Riverclan from now on. ---- Oakfall: Oakfall whimpered nervously as she nuzzled her kits, which were mewling at her belly. ---- Riverstar: Riverstar shook his head at Silver. “I won’t hurt kits. I can’t send you away while you’re nursing them either, so it looks like you get to stay.” Mistfur: Mistfur flicked her tail, half-listening to Riverstar’s decision and sidetracking herself with thoughts of Deertail. Fine, I’ll admit it, she internally told herself. I’m falling paws-over-tail (head over heels) for her. Somehow, admitting it, even to herself, made her feel a tiny bit better. ---- Snowpool: Snowpool laid her tail on Oakfall's shoulder. "Look, Riverstar's being so nice to Silver. I'm sure he wouldn't throw you out or anything. It'll be okay." 20:23, 10 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Oakfall: Oakfall ignored Snowpool and put her kits beside her chest. This only resulted them in crying out in annoyance as they were removed from her belly. Dustykit: The little kit had no idea what was going on, but why was she being poked at? And where did the milk go? ---- Snowwpool: "Oakfall, you have to let them drink," Snowpool meowed gently. "No one would harm your kits. Not even cats from another Clan." 1:50, 12 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Riverstar: Riverstar turned to Oakfall, having heard the kits cry out. "You can let them feed, you know," he said. "I won't hurt them, or kick you out of the Clan. You can't be a medicine cat now though, and I'm not sure you can be one even after they're apprentices." Mistfur: Mistfur dropped her head onto her front paws, laying down. Alright, now that I've admitted it to myself, now what? Deertail: '''She looked over to Mistfur, flustered. ''What do I do... ''Deertail sat down in a patch of warm sunlight, basking in the heat. ---- '''Deertail: '''She padded to Mistfur, her fur growing warmer by the second. "Hey, Mistfur..." Deertail said to the gray she-cat. "I have something I need to tell you..." ---- '''Mangosplash Licked the ruffled fur around her throat, lying low was the best option the clan didn't need to know about the strange tabby cat wandering Thunderclan territory. ---- (adding a random elder (male) - Spottedpatch) Spottedpatch: Spottedpatch padded out of the elders' den. He'd been napping the whole day. He peered over to where the medicine cat laid in the middle of camp. "Oh, no," he groaned. "Not again." 16 Dec. 2019 ---- Mistfur: Mistfur internally slammed her paws onto her racing heart and tried to sound calm. "Yeah?" she asked, in what she hoped was a normal voice. Riverstar: Riverstar heard Spottedpatch mutter something and padded closer. "Again?" he asked. ---- Spottedpatch: "Another unlawful kitting," Spottedpatch meowed. "I was taking a nap." 18 Dec. 2019 ---- Nightfrost: '“I’m back, Rive-“ he stopped. “Silverkit? And whose kits are those? Where have you been?” '''Silver: '“Relax, Nightfrost. These are my kits, plus, when Honeysong was exiled, she took, me with and I became Silver. Sparktail found me, I joined the clans, and then had kits.” 'Nightfrost: '“Bu-but, youve been gone for 25 moons!” 'Silver: '“You’re my brother. Wouldn’t Honeysong send you a sign I was alive? Or Oakriver?” 'Nightfrost: '“Just, never mind about all that, how did you find your way back?” 'Silver: '“Honeysong never left ThunderClan territory. She always felt like a part of ThunderClan and a part of StarClan. RiverClan didn’t feel like home to her, especially after she had a ThunderClan cat’s kits as a medicine cat.” ---- '''Deertail: '''Her heart was faster than that of a mouse. She took a deep breath and said. "I'm in love with you, Mistfur. With all of my heart." ---- '''Mangosplash: Gently walked up to Oakfall, she took a breath "I don't hold anything against you, I understand being looked down too". The one time she met her father he had said how much of a disappointment she was. ---- Bladetip: '''stretched and walked out of the warriors den, his muscles realized that he was actually waking and started working. ---- '''Willowpaw: She stood away from the crowd of cats. Willowpaw could catch some words of what was going on here and there. The she-cat didn't know much about herbs yet, being that this was the first moon as a medicine cat apprentice. ~ SlyWolf0 ---- Bladetip: '''He joined the crowd of cats and saw his friend Willowpaw, "Hey whats happening? I over slept like a kittypet" ---- '''Spottedpatch: Spottedpatch spotted his daughter Snowpool and walked over to her. "How are your kits getting along?" he asked. Snowpool: "Very well," Snowpool replied. "Would you like to meet them, Father?" 23 Dec. 2019 Stormpaw: '''He padded along, looking for Willowpaw. Spotting her, he asked, “Hey Willowpaw, do you need help look for herbs?” '''Willowpaw: "Greetings, Bladetip. Apparently Oakfall had kits with a loner." She then spotted Stormpaw walking to her. He asked her if she needed help finding herbs. She replied with uncertainness, "S-sort of?" ~ SlyWolf0 Bladetip: '''"A Loner?" Bladetip echoed, "Didn't excpect that coming. I'd never fall for even the most beautiful loner." ~ArachnidTheHivewingSkywing ---- '''Willowpaw: She flicked an ear. Willow murmured, "I don't understand cats who love other cats. What's so special about it?" ~ SlyWolf0 ---- Bladetip: '''He nudged her side, "Well love is a mysterious feeling we can't understand until we actually experience. I mean I'm a warrior with my own secrets, who'd want to like an cat who was adopted by RiverClan? And you are a medcine cat right? So you can't like anybody." He sighed and looked up at the sky as if excpecting StarClan to give him the future. "I guess that makes two of us." ~ArachnidTheSkywingHivewing '''Willowpaw: "You are correct. But I see everybody else goofing off with their lives when they are loving or being loved by somebody. I think of love as a monster. Something that can ruin your life. Like Oakfall's. Oakfall has fallen in love with a loner and is good as dead. She's going to be most likely exiled." ~ SlyWolf0 ---- Bladetip: '''"Hey! As a kit I was adopted into the clan. I was a loner. And Riverstar didn't kick me out or even kill me remember? And its not really that bad from what I know. So they like each other, sure in this case its bad but think about when two of the same Clan cats have kits? More warriors and cats for the clan." ~ArachnidTheSkywingHivewing '''Willowpaw: "You were a kit at that time. We're talking about grown cats. It's their responsibility to make their own choices. Anyways, Oakfall broke the medicine cat code. Most leaders banish their medicine cats if they ever fell in love and had kits. If Oakfall was to survive on her own, that could be terrible. She most likely hasn't learned to fight, besides defense moves, and catch other prey besides fish." ~ SlyWolf0 ---- Bladetip: 'Shuddered at the thought of the kits seeing their mother get exiled or killed. "They can't do any of that right? She needs to feed them until they are old enough to eat prey." '' Their mother is still way better then mine who left me a few moons after my birth. Not because someone made her, she wanted to lose me. ~Arachnid '''Willowpaw: "I'm assuming that until the kits can eat solid prey, will then they exile her." ~ SlyWolf0 Bladetip: '''"How many kits? And has she decided the names yet?" ~Arachnid ---- '''Willowpaw: She replied, "Two kits. I don't know the names of them, though." ~ SlyWolf0 Bladetip: "'''Is Oakfall injured?" he didn't want to see if their was any blood, blood always made him sad, not just because it makes you think who lost this, but it reminded him of the thing he shouldn't be thinking about. ---- '''Willowpaw: "I don't think so." ~ SlyWolf0 ---- Bladetip: 'Suddenly felt his stomach turn, "I'm gonna go hunting." he said. '''Stormpaw: '“Uh, my mentor just had kits with a loner, Silver, and Oakfall just had kits with a kittypet. And, Willowpaw, I-I need to tell you something. Follow me,” he said, padding into the forest. (I kinda want Sidewinder to appear but no) '''Bladetip: Sat next to the river bank, watching the salmon swim by. He fished one out with his mouth and set it aside. Willowpaw: She followed Stormpaw into the forest. ~ SlyWolf0 ---- Bladetip: '''Ears perked up when he heard the sound of pawsteps. He picked up the salmon in his jaws to hide his scent and quietly followed what he was hearing. ---- '''Mistfur: Mistfur’s heart leapt and, for once, she didn’t yell at it to stop. “Really!? Me too! I mean, not with myself, obviously, but with you is what I meant...” Mistfur stopped herself from babbling and went back to mentally yelling at herself. Augh, I sounded like such a mousebrain! 'Stormpaw: '“Willowpaw, I wish you didn’t become a medicine cat,” He said when they were deep in the forest. “I-I, I love you, Willowpaw, but if you want to be a medicine cat, I’m not going to stop you.“ Category:Role Playing Centers